Deathbrand (Quest)
Walkthrough This quest can be undertaken after finding and reading a copy of Deathbrand at level 36 or higher. Reading it before level 36 will not activate the quest. A copy can be found in Raven Rock Temple. At level 36, if the pirates guarding the ancient chest are killed, the helmet will spawn in the chest and the quest will start without the book being read. The dead Pirate Captain should also have the map to the other locations as well as the book. Locations of the armor pieces are as follows: When the final piece of armor is found, the key to Gyldenhul Barrow will be in the last chest. Gyldenhul Barrow Just inside Gyldenhul Barrow lies a dead adventurer. A note on his corpse tells of his fate. Two sarcophagi containing Stalhrim are on either side of him, both of which can be mined. The sarcophagus on the left contains a draugr with some minor loot. To proceed any further an Ancient Nordic Pickaxe is required to mine through the sarcophagus on the right to reveal a secret passage to a lower chamber. This area is a treasure trove, containing many piles of gold, assorted gems, potions, and weapons. As soon an item is picked up, the gate behind will close. Continue through the door ahead to find a large chamber and the resting place of Haknir Death-Brand. Haknir Death-Brand His skeletal remains can be found in the lower chamber. To the right of him, up the stairs, is a chest. Located directly behind him is a unique Scimitar named Bloodscythe. When Bloodscythe is taken, the ghost of Haknir Death-Brand will appear and attack. During battle he will periodically disappear once he begins to take damage and summons several members of his crew, including Garuk Windrime and Thalin Ebonhand, to aid him. Upon his defeat another unique Scimitar named Soulrender can be looted from his ghostly remains. Trivia *Chests that contain the armor set will not appear until the quest is activated. *Unlike the Treasure Maps, the map for the other pieces of armor does not show up in the books section of the inventory. It shows up as a miscellaneous item instead. Journal Bugs * If the Wax Key perk is active and Haknir Death-Brand is killed before getting the armor, the armor becomes unobtainable. *Sometimes the stalhrim cannot be mined to open the passage. **Solution: The Stalhrim takes longer than normal to mine out, 6 strikes/piece instead of 3 strikes/piece. If that is not the problem, exit mining and try again. If that does not work either, revert to an older save. *Sometimes, Bloodscythe can't be picked up to activate Haknir Death-Brand. **Solution: reload a save from before entering Gyldenhul Barrow, then try again. **Sometimes at Haknir's Shoal the treasure map vanishes when taken from the Pirate Captain, I had no success in reloading *Sometimes, when entering Gyldenhul Barrow the floor and walls are not entirely there. This will leave the Dragonborn falling/ floating downward then appearing back in front of the exit, repeatedly. **Solution: Exit the Barrow, then re-enter or reload a save and try again. ru:Смертельная метка Category:Dragonborn: Side Quests